


[Podfic] Love in the Time of Dinosaurs

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Pairing, Fisting, Mesozoic Loving, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: This absurdity was originally released in Episode 48 of the Three Patch Podcast, but I wanted to have it here for Maggie_Conagher. Keep playing with the fun of Fandom!From the text: Anderson fulfills a lifelong wet dream.AWP=Angst Without Plot and/or Anderson With PterodactylWarning for: scales and excessive come(but not in an Omega 'verse way).Spoilers: none, pre asteroid, pre comet, pre glacier





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maggie_Conagher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Conagher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love in the Time of Dinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/624589) by [Maggie_Conagher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Conagher/pseuds/Maggie_Conagher). 



### Streaming Audio

Love in the Time of Dinosaurs

### Download

[ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/os81rbw16oaowiy/Love_Dinosaurs_Maggie_Conagher_finnagain.mp3) | 00:08:14 |  9 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
